


Five and a half

by SauleMarron19427



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #IronFamily, #Irondad, #SpiderSon, #TonyStarkLives, (If you live under a rock), Accidental Identity Reveal, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter Parker, Field Trip, Field Trip at SI, Fix-It, Identity Reveal, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, little sister Morgan Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauleMarron19427/pseuds/SauleMarron19427
Summary: Morgan Stark is five years and a half old. And like all children, she doesn't know how to keep a secret.Unfortunately for Peter Parker.





	Five and a half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaitiaClo960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/gifts).



“Pete?” Tony said after two hours of work in the lab. Concentrated on his new web shooters, the teenager only hummed in response. “Are you okay to skip school this Friday? There's a thing at SI I wanted to bring you to. I already asked May, and she's ok with it.”

“I would love to, Tony!” Peter grinned, and then his face fell. “Oh shit, I just remember! I can’t! We have a field trip this Friday! M. Harrington just told us about it today and I can’t miss it! The last one was at MoMA, and well – you know how _that_ turned out.”

His last field trip happened technically almost six years ago – before the flying doughnut, Titan, the Snap and the Blip. He had to take his Junior year a second time after coming back, and it was almost over.

Coming back after five years – and coming back to fight Thanos again – had been a little weird, but these last few months did help him to cop. The fact that his mentor survived his use of the Infinity Stones also helped, if he was honest with himself.

Tony had lost an arm when he decimated Thanos' army, but not his life, and that was the most important.

The smiled slipped from his Dad – from _Tony's_ face, but he shrugged after a few seconds.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your trip then. Where are you going?”

“No idea – M. Harrington says it's a surprise, I don’t know if I should be worried or not.”

“Don’t fret it, Peter, I'm sure it'll be fine.”

oOoOo

“You have a field trip?” May said when he gave her his permission slip. “I thought Tony wanted you to be there for the –“

“He told me, yeah.” her nephew interrupted her. “But I really can’t miss it.”

“If you're sure.”

She sounded skeptical, but Peter let it go. He still had a few things to do before going on patrol, and he was already running late.

oOoOo

“Welcome to Stark Tower, everybody!” M. Harrington almost yelled when the bus stopped.

And Peter should have recognize the road – he took it practically every day with Happy – but he was talking with Ned and… he didn’t notice.

His classmates cheered, and he groaned. After his fight with Toomes at Homecoming, he'd become a _real_ intern at SI, and he didn’t want his work-life presented before his classmates and his teacher.

He was not ashamed of working here, nor embarrassed – he was mostly proud, to be honest – but he didn’t want them to _know_ , didn’t want them to tease him about it – didn’t want _Flash_ to tease him about it or to mock him even more than he already did.

“Let's go, class, we need to get our security badges and meet our tour guide!”

They walked in the lobby, and Anna – an intern in one of the R&D lab and a friend of his – was already waiting for them. She smiled at him when she saw him before explaining them the rules and giving them their passes. Peter didn’t get one – he already had one, and Friday knew him enough that he didn’t really need it – causing a remark from Flash.

“Why Parker didn’t get a badge?” he asked loudly, a smirk on his face. “Does he have the right to be here at all?”

But before Anna could say anything, Morgan Stark appeared out of nowhere and almost jumped on him.

“Peter!” she yelled. “Hi! Where were you? I haven’t seen you in _ages_! Don’t you like me anymore, Petey?”

And before _Peter_ could answer, Pepper also appeared in the lobby, looking for her daughter.

“ _Morgan H. Stark_ , I told you to stay with me!”

“But Mom! Your meetings are _boring_! And Peter’s here! Can I stay with him? Please, Mom, pretty please!”

“Peter!” said the CEO when she saw him. “What are you doing here? I thought you had a field trip!”

“Well, I do.” Peter nodded with a gesture towards his classmates, who were looking at them with wide eyes. “It’s here. But I know Tony – I mean M. Stark wanted to show me something? Maybe I'll see him after?”

“Tony didn’t want to show you something; he wanted to show you _off_.” Pepper said with a smile. “It’s 'Bring your kid at work' Day and he wanted you to stay with him.” Peter opened his mouth, shocked, but Pepper continued before he could say anything. “Morgan was supposed to stay with me, but as you can see, she doesn’t like the meetings.”

“She's her father’s daughter alright.” Peter snorted, making both Stark laugh.

“Can I stay with Peter, Mom?” Morgan asked again.

“Peter is here with his class, sweetheart, you can’t just jump in during a field trip.”

“I’m okay with it, if you are.” the teen said quickly. “I mean, I'd understand if you're not – she's much safer with you than with me –“

“I’m not worried about her safety, Peter, not with you.” Pepper cut him off, rolling her eyes before turning to her daughter. “If you promise me to be good to Peter and to listen to him, you can stay.”

“I promise!” Morgan said with a big smile, before hugging her mother. “Thank you than you thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” the CEO said, bending a little to press a kiss to her daughter’s head. “I still have meetings to attend, so I'll go. Sorry for the delay, Miss Graham.”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Stark.” Anna said with a smile, clapping her hands when Pepper disappeared. “We still need to get past the security point, so let’s move!”

Peter picked Morgan up, sitting her on his shoulder – as usual – and caught up with Ned and MJ, ignoring his classmates' question and Flash's glare.

He let everybody go through the security check before him, listening to Friday call their Level One Passes out before going through himself.

“Peter Parker, Leven Ten Pass, All Access.” she announced, making his class stare even more. “How are you, Peter? Would you like me to tell Boss that you're here? And to alert him about the new ‘weight on your shoulder'?”

“That was a good one, Fri, I'm proud of you!” Peter said, smiling at the nearest camera. “And sure, tell him. Though I'm sure he already knew.”

“I will not confirm nor deny.” the IA said jokingly, making the teenager snort.

The first few hours of the visit passed without an itch: he talked to Morgan, MJ and Ned while listening to the different presentations and waving at his colleagues.

He should have known it wouldn’t last.

Just before lunch, Anna took them to the 'Avengers Museum' where all the Avengers – the OG's and the new ones – had a little presentation.

The four of them took their time, and then they arrived before Peter's one – even if no one but Ned knew that.

“Were you always strong or are you 'cause you're Spider-Man?” Morgan asked him.

The question, albeit innocent, was asked loud enough for the entire room to hear. Peter froze on the spot, rather abruptly. So abruptly that Morgan slipped off his shoulders and only his Spidey sense – or his Peter Tingle, as May loved to call it – made it possible for him to catch her.

“What did you just say?” he asked softly, almost fearfully – she couldn’t have said what he heard, because as far as Peter was concerned, she didn’t _know_ about his 'alter-ego'.

“Were you always strong?” she repeated diligently. “I know a building dropped on you once and you lifted it, but were you strong even before being Spider-Man?”

“Oops.” said another voice.

Peter turned on his heels – Morgan still in his arms and his classmates still watching him – to discover Tony at the door of the Museum, an almost amused smirk on his face.

“Are you shitting me?” Peter said. “Tony, how does she know all of this?”

“I asked.” Morgan answered. “And you can’t say 'shit', it's Mom's word.”

“Tony…”

“She asked!” the billionaire repeated. “She wanted to know about you – and you were a little 'dusty' at the time, so I told her! It's not a big deal!”

“Not a big deal?! Tony, how do you expect me to keep my identity a secret when you tell your _five year old_ daughter! Of course she's gonna spill the bean! And why were you talking about _me_ , anyway? You could have told her about Bruce! The Hulk isn’t a secret!”

“First, I'm five _and a half_.” Morgan said with a pout, crossing her arms on her chest. “And I asked Dad to tell me about his favourite superhero, and it's Spider-Man.”

“Are you shitting me?” Peter repeated – he would throw his arms up in the air if he could. “How can I be angry after this? Damn it, _Dad_ …”

“You’re cute when you're pouting.” Tony said with a laugh. “Both of you, actually. And I thought you wanted to tell the world about your identity anyway?”

“I’m an Avenger, I don’t pout.” Peter pointed out. “And yes, I wanted to announce myself as Spider-Man. _After_ my Senior year. Not _right now_.”

“Tough luck, kid.” Tony smirked before turning to their audience. “Miss Graham, can you continue the tour? And teach', I'll keep Peter with me this afternoon. We have a few things to discuss.”

“You think?” the teenager sassed him. “I can’t believe I came out ‘cause of my _baby sister_. May will never let me live that down!”

“I won't either, kid.” Tony laughed.

The last things the students of Midtown saw was Tony Stark ruffling Peter's hair – _Spider-Man’s_ hair.

oOoOo

**Spider-Man, first underage superhero!**

That was the front page of all the news – his identity had also been revealed on TV the evening of the field trip.

“This is all your fault, you know.” he said to Morgan, who grinned at him.

“Dad told me it was my duty as your little sister to annoy you.”

“And you know what being your big brother allow me to do?” asked the teenager in return. “Tickles!”

“No no no no, stop! Stop, I'm sorry!” Morgan cried, laughing so hard that she fell off the couch.

Intrigued by the noise; Tony, Pepper and May came to the living room, looking at their kids with a smile.

“You know this is your fault, Tony, right?” May asked.

“Morgan spilled the bean, not me.” Tony argued back.

“She’s _five_.” Pepper said, rolling her eyes.

“Five _and a half_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to sleep, and I had this idea... It wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
